


Soulless Creatures Can Love Too

by StarGazer120



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Change of thought, Fluff, Genocide, M/M, Papyrus dating the demonic flower, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer120/pseuds/StarGazer120
Summary: From that first moment that Papyrus met Flowey, Flowey has been Papyrus's best friend. He will do anything for the flower, right? That's what Flowey thinks. Flowey tries to convince Papyrus to get the human souls for him, but things don't go according to plan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Spiritwolfie333 will be helping me write this story! And this is my first time writing on here, so please, don't judge too hard.

"Daddy?" A young skeleton asked. The skeleton was wearing a orange sweater and beige shorts. The skeleton was female.

"Yes, Arial?" Flowey asked.

"How did you and Dad meet?" Arial asked. Flowey and Papyrus looked at each other and chuckled.

"WELL," Papyrus began, "IT STARTED 16 YEARS AGO."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"-And the control you have over your magic is so precise and perfected that your bone attacks can defy gravity!" Flowey concluded matter-of-factly. "So really, Undyne's an  _idiot_ for not letting you into the Guard by now!"

Papyrus lifted his gaze to meet Flowey's beady eyes, his eye sockets glittering with gratitude. He'd been feeling under the weather lately due to Undyne's apparent hesitation in making him an official Royal Guardsman, but his golden flower friend-  _boyfriend,_ as of a few weeks prior, he reminded himself giddily- had just proven in a point-for-point analysis why he  _absolutely_ should bea Guard. 

"OH, THANK YOU, FLOWEY!" Papyrus gushed. "YOU ALWAYS KNOW JUST WHAT TO SAY!" 

He leaned forward and pressed his teeth to Flowey's upper petals in a brief "skeleton kiss". 

Flowey's face remained blank, and Papyrus felt his soul sink to the bottom of his rib cage. He drew back and shuffled a few inches away from the grumpy blossom. 

"FLOWEY..." Papyrus began, staring down at his clasped hands dejectedly. "I DON'T MEAN TO SOUND RUDE, BUT... WHENEVER I TRY TO SHOW YOU AFFECTION, YOU NEVER SEEM TO  _FEEL_ ANYTHING." 


	2. Lies and ButterScotch Pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be left like this until @Spiritwolfie333 updates. BTW, love you Wolfie! ^^ you're a good friend
> 
> Edit: Yoyoyoyo I updated the chapter! :D ~Spiritwolfie333

"Well," Flowey began, "I don't show emotions because I try not to burst from happiness. So I have to remain neutral, so nobody can hear my happy giggles." Flowey said, grinning a giant grin.

Papyrus, although confused, nodded and smiled at Flowey, before looking at his watch. "SORRY FLOWEY, BUT I HAVE TO GO. SANS USUALLY SLACKS OFF AT THIS TIME, SO I HAVE TO BE THERE TO STOP HIM." Papyrus said. "YOU UNDERSTAND, RIGHT?"

Flowey dropped his petals to give off a sad aura. "Oh...yeah, I understand." Flowey said, trying his best to not cruelly laugh. "Who am I to step in the way of brotherly love?" Flowey just has to add a sad smile and tilt his head away to get the perfect look.

Papyrus stared down at his lover, feeling guilt. He didn't want to leave Flowey like this, but he can't let Sans slack off again.

 "OH DEAR, FLOWEY, I HATE TO LEAVE YOU SO RUDELY AFTER HOW KIND YOU'VE BEEN TO ME TODAY!" Papyrus fretted, clasping his gloved hands in front of him. "IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU?" 

"Well..." Flowey whispered timidly, peering up at Papyrus through his buttery petals. "There is _one_ thing..."

The little buttercup ruffled his petals shamefully. "I wasn't completely honest with you earlier, Papyrus. The reason I never express my feelings is because I don't _have_ feelings. I don't... I don't have a SOUL."

Papyrus gaped wordlessly at his flower friend, his mind reeling. A monster without a SOUL? He'd never known that was even possible.

The skeleton's heart ached as he continued to ponder Flowey's plight. _'UNABLE TO FEEL? UNABLE TO BE HAPPY? IS HE JUST... EMPTY, ALL THE TIME? OH, THAT'S SO SAD!'_ Papyrus thought sorrowfully.

"But Asgore has plenty of SOULS, in big, tall incubators!" Flowey exclaimed, shooting straight up on his stem. "I was never able to retrieve them myself... y'know, being rooted into the ground and all." He chuckled bitterly.

Flowey directed his gaze to Papyrus' face, his eyes searching Papyrus' sockets imploringly. "But _you_ can, Papyrus! You can sneak into Asgore's home and get me a SOUL!"

Papyrus gulped, his now-bulging eyeballs twitching. He had not expected that.

"G-GEE, FLOWEY, THAT'S AN AWFUL RISKY IDEA! STEALING IS WRONG! AND IF I WERE TO GET CAUGHT, THE CONSEQUENCES WOULD BE UNIMAGINABLE! KING ASGORE TAKES THE COLLECTION OF HUMAN SOULS _VERY_ SERIOUSLY, AND SANS WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN ME IF-"

"I thought we were friends, Papyrus!" Flowey interrupted desperately. "You're my _only_ friend! If you can't help me, no one can!"

Flowey's words rang through Papyrus' auditory passages, bouncing around in his skull until their haunting cacophony became unbearable.

"O-OKAY, FLOWEY." Papyrus rasped.

What was he doing?

"I'LL- I'LL SNEAK OUT TONIGHT, AFTER MY BROTHER GOES TO SLEEP."

What was he _doing?_

"I'LL GET YOU A SOUL, FLOWEY. YOU HAVE MY WORD."

_What._

_Was he._

_Doing?_

Flowey's seed-like eyes glittered as he gazed upon the resigned skeleton before him. "Oh, Papyrus, thank you!" He gushed. "You're my hero!"

Rather than puffing up like a prideful peacock, Papyrus simply gave a numb nod and turned around, beginning the trek back to his house.

_'WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?'_


End file.
